


hope you make it alright

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: Мэтт истекает кровью в мусорном контейнере.Это будет самый жалкий некролог в истории: пытавшийся бороться с преступностью слепой мужчина получил семнадцать ножевых ранений и был обнаружен два дня спустя с банановой кожурой в волосах.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hope you make it alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012204) by [spiekiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiekiel/pseuds/spiekiel). 



— Так что, малыш, я вижу трость, но ты, типа, на самом деле, полностью и по-настоящему слеп?

Мэтт сидит в баре какого-то клуба в дорогой части города. Он уже выпил три напитка, и начинает задумываться о возможности того, что его пара его прокидала. А теперь какое-то пьяное чмо садится на соседний стул, наполовину повиснув на Мэтте так, будто владеет этим местом.

Мэтт, на самом деле, не в настроении вырубать этого придурка, так что вместо этого он говорит:

— Полностью и по-настоящему.

Что, на самом деле, не совсем правда. Он может видеть очертания парня — просто еще одно пульсирующее, полу-бесформенное в движении оранжевое пятно на фоне других пульсирующих оранжевых пятен — и яркий, ровный свет на месте, где обычно расположено сердце. Несколько странно, но не так уж интересно, когда у Мэтта уже приятно шумит в голове.

Парень хлопает его по спине.

— Фантастика, — несколько невнятно, но достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным в шуме клуба, говорит он. — Мне нужен непредвзятый совет, малыш, а каждый, кто видит моё лицо, тут же формирует своё мнение. Серьёзно, прямо сразу.

— То, что я слепой, не делает меня мудрым, — громко отвечает Мэтт. — Распространенное заблуждение, но...

— Меня не волнует, — прерывает его парень. — Хочешь еще пива? Я закажу. — Святящаяся оранжевая рука машет бармену, а потом парень, всё ещё другой рукой приобнимая Мэтта, придвигается ближе, и горячо и остро пахнуще алкоголем выдыхает Мэтту в лицо. — В общем, я работаю с одним парнем. Настоящий хренов золотой мальчик, весь, э-э... офис... пляшет под его дудку.

Бармен приносит Мэтту пиво, и тот одним глотком наполовину опустошает стакан, потому что он абсолютно точно ещё недостаточно пьян, чтобы давать советы какому-то придурку из клуба, который увидел трость и теперь думает, что Мэтт кто-то вроде Йоды.

— Короче, этот парень пиздецки отстал от жизни, а шесть месяцев назад объявился на ровном месте и ведёт себя как хозяин, хотя мы и без него отлично жили семьдесят лет, так что какого хрена. — Парень делает паузу, чтобы выпить шот чего-то крепкого, вроде водки и ягермейстера, но тут же продолжает говорить, опуская рюмку на стойку: — И я его, можно сказать, ненавижу.

— Правда? Никогда бы не догадался, — чуть ухмыляется Мэтт.

— Я очень хорошо наловчился это скрывать, — говорит парень. — Ну ты понимаешь, профессионализм и вся такая херня.

Мэтт смеётся и делает глоток пива.

— Но теперь — в смысле, наш босс всегда был приверженцем командной связи, но кого когда волновало, что думает Никки, он мне всё равно не платит — но теперь моя, эм... подруга? бывшая девушка? свет моей жизни, Пеппер, думает, что я должен вести себя хорошо с этим парнем, ну ты понимаешь, _на благо команды_. Окей, Стив хорош в своей работе, он хороший лидер, но в целом он, как бы, отстой. А ещё — моё эго.

Он останавливается, и даже чуть освобождает личное пространство Мэтта, чтобы махнуть бармену. Мэтт подозревает, что пауза в его болтовне — это время для ответной реплики.

— Честно говоря, по-моему, проблема в _тебе_.

— Очевидно, тебе не хватает информации, давай-ка я это исправлю... — закашливается Старк. (Мэтт действительно хорошо запоминает голоса, а Фогги был настолько взволнован, — _«настоящие супергерои, чувак»,_ — что смотрел прес-конференцию Железного человека раз, наверное, восемьдесят. Ну и _«мой коллега Стив, который отсутствовал семьдесят лет»_ тоже выдало его с головой.)

— Нет, слушай, ты хотел беспристрастный совет? — Мэтт поднимает руки, как будто может физически остановить его словоизлияния — жаль, такое возможно разве что в идеальном мире. — Если ты не хочешь бросить свою работу, что будет очень драматично, тебе придётся просто смириться. Нет буквы «я» в слове «команда» и всё такое.

— Но Стив _ужасен_. Он, типа, как ходячая мораль. И манеры. Блядь, манеры, мне не нужна эта херня.

— Ну, — усмехается Мэтт, — как бы ужасно ты его не описывал, он Капитан Америка, так что должен иметь несколько компенсирующих качеств. Думаю, ты можешь найти способ с ним сработаться.

— Блядь, — пьяно говорит Старк, — я думал, что ты слеп, малыш, что за. Что.

Мэтт допивает пиво и приподнимает брови.

— Я слепой, а не тупой. Кроме того, надеюсь, Мстители не занимаются миссиями под прикрытием, потому что ты очень хреново это делаешь.

— Супер, — говорит Старк. Он выпивает ещё один шот — да, парень умеет пить алкоголь, Мэтт выпил всего четыре бокала пива, и уже не до конца контролирует тело. — Я Тони Старк, приятно познакомиться.

Он протягивает руку, и Мэтт пожимает её, на секунду забывая о слепоте, но Старк, кажется, не замечает.

— Мэтт Мёрд...

Оранжевое пятно, являющееся Старком, снова вторгается в его личное пространство. Мэтт чувствует руку на затылке, царапающую щеку бородку, слышит «Мне всё равно, красавчик», а потом Старк нагибается и мокро, грязно и совершенно не стесняясь лижет его губы.

Внезапный поворот событий, если не сказать больше. С другой стороны, Мэтт собирался сегодня потрахаться, пусть и ожидал Джен из его класса бухгалтерского учёта, а не миллиардера, но, ладно, так даже лучше. Даже не успевая подумать, он подается к Старку, наклоняя голову для лучшего угла. В любом случае, когда он встаёт и обнимает Старка за талию, жёсткий пресс под руками ощущается гораздо приятнее, чем мягкие округлости.

— Это плохая идея, — удаётся выдавить Мэтту, когда Старк отстраняется с последним укусом.

Рот Старка ещё настолько близко к его, что Мэтт может почувствовать его улыбку.

— Разве ты не слышал, что я большой сторонник плохих идей.

 _Да какого хрена,_ думает Мэтт.

Он теряет пару минут, забывая внутри свою трость, а потом его толкают на заднее сиденье машины Старка, а сам он проскальзывает следом, захлопывая дверь.

— Малыш, ты просто великолепен, — говорит Старк, оставляя неаккуратный засос на горле Мэтта. Его руки уже преодолели хлипкую оборону пуговиц рубашки Мэтта, и мозолистые пальцы пробегают по его бокам. — Откуда у слепого парня такое тело, охуеть, даже твоя задница идеальна, никогда не меняй...

Мэтт скользит ладонью в волосы Старка и тянет его на себя, снова соединяя их губы. Старк рычит, Мэтт чувствует вибрации — да, определенно, с последнего секса прошло слишком много времени, потому что Старк жёстко трётся бёдрами о его — кажется, объём лёгких напрямую взаимосвязан с давлением на член.

Он засовывает руки в задние карманы Старка, впиваясь пальцами в задницу, и дёргает его ближе. На этот раз Старк разрывает поцелуй.

— Блядь, ладно, супер, могу я тебе отсосать?

У Мэтта перехватывает дыхание, а бёдра непроизвольно дёргаются, и Старк грязно смеётся ему в шею.

— Засчитаю это как «да».

— Да, — на несколько секунд опаздывает выдавить Мэтт, потому что Старк уже расстегнул ширинку его джинсов и вытащил из белья член. Он горячо дышит на головку, слегка сжимая его у основания, и когда он наконец-то заглатывает, Мэтт стонет с закрытыми глазами — это самый блядский звук, который он когда-либо издавал.

Мэтт изгибается на сидении, трахая горячий рот Старка, и тот ему позволяет, обхватив его за задницу. Пальцы Мэтта впиваются в кожаные сиденья, весь мир суживается до шума крови в ушах и неустанных всасываний рта Старка, пока тот не делает что-то удивительное подушечкой своего языка, еле заметный намёк на зубы касается члена Мэтта, и тот кончает, как фейерверк.

Старк сглатывает, как профессионал, а потом его рот внезапно исчезает. Мэтт регистрирует отдалённый звук мобильного телефона и как Старк что-то говорит в резком тоне, и с силой моргает, пытаясь привести в норму чувства.

— Ага, нет, конечно, сразу же, я же совсем не был занят, — сухо говорит Старк. — Ублюдок. — Тихий звуковой сигнал, когда он вешает трубку, а потом его руки снова возвращаются на бёдра Мэтта. — Прости, малыш, долг зовёт.

Дверь автомобиля открывается снаружи каким-то другим оранжевым пятном, и Мэтта выводят из машины. Он едва вспоминает, что нужно убрать член обратно в штаны, а потом Старк пьяно виснет на нём, снова грязно и рискованно целуя.

Он отстраняется.

— Дай мне свой телефон.

Мэтт достаёт телефон из кармана и передаёт его Старку. Его волосы, скорее всего, торчат во все стороны, а очки перекосились, и после недавнего оргазма ночной воздух кажется обжигающе холодным.

— Вот, — Старк кладёт телефон обратно ему в руку, — Я должен тебе за советы, малыш. У тебя есть мой номер, если будет что-нибудь нужно, просто позвони.

А потом он уходит, хлопает дверь, и взвизгивают шины, когда автомобиль влетает в размывшийся от алкоголя город.

— Пока, — говорит Мэтт пустой улице.

В каком-то отстранённом шоке он думает, что минет, вероятно, был достаточной оплатой его бестолкового совета, но. Какая разница. Высокопоставленные друзья и всё такое.

†

Мэтт истекает кровью в мусорном контейнере. Это будет самый жалкий некролог в истории: пытавшийся бороться с преступностью слепой мужчина получил семнадцать ножевых ранений и был обнаружен два дня спустя с банановой кожурой в волосах.

Он не может позвонить Фогги. Фогги будет задавать дурацкие вопросы вроде _«почему ты умираешь?», «кто ударил тебя ножом?», «с чего ты, твою мать, решил, что будет хорошей идеей стать народным мстителем?»._ Он не может позвонить Джен из класса бухгалтерского учёта, с которой спит, потому что она, скорее всего, сделает что-нибудь правильное и ответственное: вызовет копов или отвезёт его в больницу, что для него будет равнозначно плохо.

Он не может позвонить... ну, на самом деле, он больше не знает никого достаточно хорошо, чтобы позвонить им в три часа утра. Право в Колумбийском университете и тайный самосуд, как правило, занимают много времени. На данный момент жизни, друзья не стоят высоко в списке его приоритетов.

Так как у него кончились варианты, и он не может пойти домой, потому что, блядь, не может ходить, Мэтт вытаскивает из штанов телефон и разблокирует его, включая голосовое управление.

— Позвони Тони Старку.

— Звоню Тони Старку, — спокойно отзывается компьютер. Рубашка Мэтта полностью прилипла к нему от крови, а его дыхание... не совсем в порядке — он делает маленькие болезненные вдохи, которые не доставляют достаточно для мозга кислорода.

На пятом гудке Старк берёт трубку:

— Не знаю, как ты достал мой личный номер, но...

— Старк, — булькает Мэтт. На языке чувствуется кровь, что не кажется хорошим знаком. Может быть, всё же стоило позволить Джен из класса бухгалтерского учёта отвезти его в больницу. — Мне нужна машина.

— Ещё раз, кто это?

Мэтт втягивает воздух, что больше похоже на какой-то вой призрака из фильма ужасов, чем на дыхание человека.

— Мэтт Мёрдок.

— Кто?

— Мэтт, — повторяет он на случай, если Старк прослушал. — Ты сделал мне минет на заднем сидении твоей машины.

— Тебе нужно быть более конкретным, приятель.

Мэтт может слышать, как Старк улыбается, и это немного приводит в бешенство, потому что он сейчас где-то на трёх четвертях пути к смерти, а Старк совсем не помогает.

— Слепой парень, — говорит он, задыхаясь. — Ты сказал, что если мне что-то понадобится...

— О, да, красавчик, как у тебя дела? Ты хочешь перепихнуться? Если так, то я очень за...

— Я не хочу перепихнуться, — срывается Мэтт. — Ты сказал, что если мне когда-нибудь что-нибудь понадобится, я могу позвонить, и сейчас мне нужна машина. — Он ждёт долгую минуту, пока Старк молчит, и с каждой секундой голова всё больше немеет. — На самом деле, это... — в боку что-то колет, и он рычит, стиснув зубы, — срочно.

— У тебя есть возможность любой бесплатной услуги от миллиардера, и ты используешь как такси? — недоверчиво переспрашивает Старк. — Ужасно скучно, нам придётся поработать над твоим воображением, если мы продолжим общаться...

— Старк, — рычит Мэтт. — Я между десятой и... сорок шестой, кажется...

— Адская Кухня? Что ты там забыл, малыш?

— Если буду всё ещё жив, когда ты притащишь сюда свой зад, то расскажу, — говорит Мэтт, и даже его голос звучит так, будто он умирает.

Этого, видимо, хватает, чтобы наконец-то привлечь внимание Старка, потому что он говорит:

— Блядь, звучит серьёзно, я возьму что-нибудь быстрое, — и вешает трубку.

Только чудом открывшееся второе дыхание помогает Мэтту выползти из мусорного контейнера и дотащиться до конца переулка только с одной лёгкой тупой травмой головы. К этому моменту как минимум половина его крови вытекла из тела и медленно впитывается в тротуар, так что он может вырубиться в любую секунду. Он снимает маску и опускает на землю рядом. Проходит какое-то время. Он не знает, сколько.

Он вроде как ожидает, что Старк приземлится в костюме Железного человека, но вместо этого н подъезжает в чём-то гораздо более показном — Мэтт чувствует вибрации от работающего двигателя.

Он слышит, как опускается окно, и голос Старка кричит:

— Эй, малыш, не хочешь сесть?

Мэтт пытается встать, но у него ничего не получается. Он падает обратно к кирпичной стене и фокусируется на дыхании, пока не набирает достаточно воздуха, чтобы сказать:

— Я не могу идти.

Дверь автомобиля открывается и снова захлопывается, двигатель всё ещё работает, а потом перед ним присаживается оранжевое пульсирующее пятно. По щекам слегка похлопывают ладони, и лёгкий ожог возвращает к реальности.

— Эй, нет, проснись. Блядь, это что, кровь? Ты истекаешь кровью? Давай, просыпайся. Почему, твою мать, ты позвонил мне, а не девять-один-один, давай...

Мэтт кашляет, и на губах булькает кровь. Он, вероятно, немного забрызгал Старка.

— Прости, — хрипит он. — Не в больницу. Просто отвези меня... в мою квартиру. Ага. Я буду в порядке. Просто.

Руки Старка ощупывают грудь и бока, а потом Мэтт чувствует, как тот просовывает одну руку под его руку и поднимает его на ноги — абсолютно ужасная идея. Лучше бы он сам пополз домой. Мэтт позволяет себе выпустить длинный стон боли, когда Старк ведёт — а скорее тащит — его к машине. Старк кладёт его сначала лицом на капот, открывая дверь, а потом очень болезненно запихивает внутрь.

Мэтт откидывает голову назад на спинку сиденья, пока открывается и закрывается дверь со стороны водителя.

— Двадцать восемь-тридцать семь, Амстердам, — хрипит он, одновременно пытаясь прикрыть ладонью несколько медленно сочащихся кровью ран. Он вытягивает большой палец, чтобы прикрыть им ещё одну, но запястье щелкает — яркое пятно в дымке боли.

— Я тебя одного не отставлю, тут без вариантов, — ровно говорит Старк, и Мэтт чувствует, как машина трогается. — Ты практически мёртв. Отвезу в штаб Мстителей, там тебя подлатают, и будешь как новенький. — Он хорош в условиях кризиса, — видимо, опыт, — но Мэтт слышит, как в два раза быстрее, чем обычно, бьётся его сердце.

Мэтт не возражает, но в основном потому, что уже практически без сознания.

— Если ты умрёшь на моей обивке, малыш... — смутно слышит он, и отключается.

†

Мэтт просыпается в незнакомой комнате, в одиночку.

Не то, чтобы он кого-то ожидал — если честно, он вообще не ожидал проснуться, так что это приятный сюрприз. Рядом гудят какие-то машины, над головой громко работает кондиционер, где-то в коридоре слышны приглушенные голоса, парой этажей ниже работает телевизор, а этажом выше кто-то занимается на беговой дорожке.

Он не слышит шум автомобилей, а значит, находится где-то слишком высоко — это озадачивает. Простыни по ощущениям стоят больше, чем вся его кровать дома, и он в больничном костюме, а не сорочке, а значит, он точно не в Адской Кухне. Тони Старк, вспоминает он. И кровь.

Мэтт медленно садиться — весь торс болит. Голова тоже пульсирует, что кажется просто несправедливым, но больше ничего не сломано и не в крови, так что он спускает с кровати ноги, чувствуя ступнями холодные плитки. Мышцы живота спазматически сокращаются.

— Мистер Мёрдок, — говорит кто-то, — я советую вам оставаться в постели.

Мэтт оглядывается вокруг, но в комнате никого нет, и он не слышит ни одно сердцебиение. Голос звучал откуда-то сверху.

— Кто здесь? — спрашивает он.

— Мои извинения, мистер Мёрдок, я ДЖАРВИС, искусственная интеллектуальная система мистера Старка. Я предупредил мистера Старка и доктора Беннера о вашем пробуждении, и должен предложить вам оставаться в постели до их прибытия, иначе вы рискуете повторным открытием ран.

Мёрдоки всегда были ужасными пациентами. Мэтт поднимается на ноги, на мгновение останавливается, чтобы сориентироваться, и ковыляет к двери. К счастью, она разблокирована. В коридоре он ловит направление потоков воздуха через здание, и начинается движение по направлению к выходу.

Где-то позади открывается дверь, и его догоняют два набора шагов.

— Значит, Дьявол Адской Кухни, да, малыш?

Мэтт останавливается и поворачивается, прислоняясь к стене коридора.

— Да. Не будь лицемером, Старк.

— Пиздец как впечатляет, — говорит Старк. — Со своей слепотой надираешь задницы, красавчик.

Мэтт не знает, почему его губы внезапно приподнимаются в улыбке. Это на самом деле глупо: у него один раз было с ним что-то вроде секса, а потом он уничтожил обивку какого-нибудь его Бугатти за миллион долларов, Старк не должен заставлять его улыбаться посреди пахнущего антисептиком коридора хрен-пойми-где. Это глупо.

— Ага, хорошо, — мягким голосом говорит оранжевое пятно рядом со Старком, — только пару дней назад кто-то с пятидюймовым ножом надрал задницу _тебе_ , Дьявол Адской Кухни, так что вернись-ка в постель и позволь мне проверить швы.

— Ты слушаешь нашего хорошего доктора Брюса, — влезает Старк. — Его лучше не злить.

О. Ладно. Мэтта сшивал по кусочкам Халк, это интересное достижение.

— Хорошо, — говорит Мэтт.

Он вздыхает и ковыляет туда, откуда пришёл. Старк встречает его на полпути к двери, охватывает за плечи и помогает дохромать до комнаты — после этого Мэтт точно будет ему должен. Желательно, чтобы он принимал оплату минетами. Старк садится позади него на кровати и поддерживает Мэтта в вертикальном положении, касаясь губами его уха и держа руки на его бёдрах, — это приятно.

Брюс поднимает больничную рубашку и тычет пальцами в холодных латексных перчатках по всем наиболее пострадавшим точкам. Мэтт шипит и опускает голову на плечо Старка.

— Уже всё?

— Прошло всего секунд тридцать, — отвечает Брюс. — Ты худший пациент, чем Тони, никогда не думал, что это скажу. — Его руки движутся по боку к ране на пояснице, в то же время ладонь Старка гладит по предплечью. — Ты _должен_ быть мёртв.

— Спасибо, — выдавливает Мэтт сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Нет, правда. Семнадцать ножевых ранений, незначительное сотрясение, лёгкое растяжение запястья, два сломанных пальца, и — я ведь уже упомянул — семнадцать ножевых ранений. Ты потерял примерно шестьдесят четыре процента всей крови, любой уважающий себя человек умер бы на две пинты раньше, чем Тони добрался до тебя.

— Меня сложно убить.

— Но, видимо, не потому, что никто не пытался, — говорит Старк. Его губы движутся по коже за челюстью Мэтта, а лопатками тот чувствует твёрдый край и жар от чего-то в груди Старка как раз в том месте, где он видел тёплое свечение. Вообще, если подумать, он довольно в странном положении: его поддерживает одноразовый партнёр по сексу, пока чёртов Мститель играет в медсестру.

Так что он не думает.

Брюс заканчивает проверку, опуская рубашку, и стягивает перчатки.

— Швы должны отойти в течение двух недель. Через пару дней придётся повторно провериться на внутренние кровотечения, но до тех пор всё должно быть в порядке при нежным мытье и без напряжённой деятельности. Например, вроде борьбы с преступностью.

— Правосудие не будет ждать, — говорит Мэтт.

Старк хихикает ему в шею.

— Ты как ходячее клише, да, малыш?

Мэтт улыбается дурацкой улыбкой.

Брюс помогает Старку снова уложить его на кровать поверх простыней, пристроив под голову подушку. К этому моменту Мэтт потерял всякую надежду сбежать. Беговая дорожка наверху остановилась, сменившись на ритмичные звуки чего-то, что звучит как лук и стрелы. Брюс тихо уходит, оставляя у кровати одного Старка.

— Ещё раз спасибо, — говорит Мэтт в потолок. — Мой сосед по комнате не знает обо всём этом, а я не знаком с большим количеством людей. А полиция любит задавать много вопросов, особенно, если речь идёт о ножевых ранениях, и, в любом случае, половина участка давно продалась...

Старк целует его. Не ожидав этого, Мэтт прерывается на полуслове, широко распахивая глаза, и Старк отстраняется.

— Прости, но у тебя чертовски красивый рот...

Мэтт приподнимается и целует его снова, хватая Старка за перед футболки и притягивая его вниз. Это знакомо: царапающая кожу бородка, давление веса сверху, искусные движения языка. Мэтт кусает Старка за нижнюю губу, получая в награду мимолётную улыбку и поощряющий стон, который отдает прямо в член.

Рука Старка впивается в бедро как раз на месте раны, и Мэтт с ворчанием отстраняется.

— Упс, — говорит Старк, — ты ранен. Это, вероятно, считается напряжённой деятельностью. Я просто... да. — он выпрямляется.

Мэтт дышит чуть тяжелее, чем обычно.

— Мы должны сделать это позже, — говорит он потолку, — когда я буду менее... дырявым. — Потому что даже несмотря на то, что весь торс пульсирует, член всё ещё весьма заинтересован.

— Определённо да, мы должны сделать это регулярным. Составить график секс-свиданий. Я тебе позвоню. Позже. А сейчас у меня куча дел. Совершенно секретный мстительные дела.

Мэтт по-прежнему смотрит в потолок, так что открывшаяся и закрывшаяся дверь становится единственным признаком того, что Старк ушёл.

Мэтт позволяет голове упасть обратно на подушку.

†

Как ни удивительно, Старк на самом деле звонит. Он звонит достаточно часто, чтобы Фогги стал подозрительным о его _тайной подружке_ , достаточно, чтобы Мэтт мог без вопросов проходить мимо стойки регистрации в башне Мстителей, достаточно, чтобы, как только один засос выцветал, его место тут же занимал другой.

Он даёт Старку больше плохих советов о Капитане Америка. Он встречает Пеппер Поттс — абсолютно случайно, когда, полуголым, ищет взбитые сливки. Старк говорит, что с ним у него лучший секс со времён Кристин Эверхарт, что Мэтт принимает как комплимент. Но он не остаётся на ночь, если это не в медицинском отсеке, а самой близкой к понятию «романтический ужин» становится пицца в час ночи, когда они проголодались после одной особенно изобретательной позиции.

Это здорово. Это взаимовыгодно. Это именно то, что нужно Мэтту: никаких ограничений и партнёр, который может защитить сам себя от сил зла. Это самые продолжительные сексуальные отношения, которые у него когда-либо были.

Прошло уже два месяца, и это неделя экзаменов. Его с Фогги квартира наполнена учебниками (в брайле и обычными), нездоровой пищей, полупустыми кружками кофе и паникой. Мэтт спит на коробке из-под пончиков, рукой лежа на открытой книги «Испанский язык. Лексика Гражданского суда», когда звонит телефон.

— Перепих, — говорит компьютер, — перепих, перепих.

Он шарит рукой по журнальному столику, пока не находит громко звонящего монстра, и отвечает, потому что иначе Старк будет считать, что он умер где-то в канаве. У них был этот разговор слишком много раз.

— Алло, — говорит Мэтт, проводя рукой по лицу и как бы стирая сонливость.

— Привет, красавчик. — Он только из-за упрямства никогда не называет Мэтта по имени. — Мы только что разбили сверхсекретную орду неисправных водно-космических роботов в Мексиканском заливе.

— Говорил, и повторю ещё раз: ты хреново хранишь тайны о секретных операциях, — отвечает Мэтт, потому что ни за что не собирается спрашивать об остальном. Ему вполне хватает ниндзя и теневых лордов преступности, спасибо.

— Не важно. Мне нужно спустить много пара. Точнее, дохрена пара. Приезжай и трахни меня, — он на мгновение замолкает. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, приезжай и трахни меня?

— Манеры Стива на тебя влияют, да? — поддразнивает Мэтт.

— Отъебись, — говорит Старк, но без яда. — Я найду кого-нибудь ещё, если ты немедленно не притащишь сюда свою задницу.

Мэтт не хочет думать о том, почему Тони теперь рассматривает возможность найти кого-то в качестве последней меры.

— Это неделя экзаменов, — вместо этого говорит он.

— Значит, я полагаю, тебе тоже нужно снять много стресса. Давай, тебе это пойдёт на пользу, просто то, что доктор прописал.

— Очень сомневаюсь, что Брюс бы выписал такой рецепт, — усмехается Мэтт, но уже идёт в комнату Фогги, говоря, — я буду через полчаса.

— Я могу начать без тебя, — предупреждает Старк, и Мэтт тут же это воображает: его оранжевые очертания, прерывающееся дыхание, звуки скользких рук...

Он вешает трубку.

— Эй, Фогги, — стучит он в его дверь. — Я на какое-то время уйду.

Изнутри слышится шорох.

— Пойдешь трахаться? — спрашивает он. — В неделю экзаменов, серьёзно?

— Прости, — говорит Мэтт, но то, что он улыбается как ненормальный, наверное, делает извинение менее искренним. — Я вернусь до полуночи.

— Принеси индийскую еду из того места... Ты знаешь, что за место? — Мэтт кивает. — Хорошо, мне нужно перебороть себя и выучить семестровый курс панджаби.

Мэтт хватает случайный учебник, чтобы чем-нибудь заняться и не думать о Тони и как тот скачет у него на члене в такси по пути в башню Мстителей. Он ничего не запоминает — это просто длинные юридические слова без какого-либо смысла, в отличие от стонущего у него в голове Тони: _быстрее, сильнее, давай, малыш... блядь, да, так хорошо, ещё, почти, блядь..._

К моменту, когда он заходит в частный лифт к пентхаусу Старка, у него уже почти стоит. ДЖАРВИС тихо сообщает, что мистер Старк ждёт его в баре. Мэтт оставляет трость в гостиной у дивана, потому что здесь не нуждается в притворстве, и быстро идёт к оранжевому пятну — он знает, что это Старк по ровному свету в его груди.

— Приятно, что ты к нам присоединился, — усмехается тот, когда Мэтт подходит к бару.

Их рты сталкиваются друг с другом, и Старк притягивает его за бёдра. Его задница прижата к краю стойки, одна нога обёрнута вокруг талии Мэтта, чтобы он мог об него тереться. Это тот способ снятия стресса, который был необходим Мэтту: не кофе, не пончики, не избиение воров. Это.

Старк через джинсы обхватывает ладонью его член, грубо прижимая ширинку, а Мэтт чуть отстраняется, чтобы оставить укусы вдоль челюсти Старка к его горлу.

— Ебать, — вдыхает Старк, упираясь ему в поясницу пятками.

— Таков был план, — бормочет Мэтт. Пальцы Старка скользят в волосы, короткие ногти впиваются в кожу, и Мэтт чувствует, как его сердцебиение ускоряется, соответствуя Старку. Он проводит зубами по подбородку Старка, чувствуя его рот над верхней губой, и добавляет, — если у тебя есть смазка.

— Как ты думаешь, с кем ты трахаешься? — спрашивает Старк, умело двинув бёдрами. — У меня всегда есть смазка. Подготовка — это ключ к отличному сексу.

— А я думал, что воображение, — усмехается Мэтт.

— Зависит от случая, — признает Старк. — Есть много ключей к отличному сексу. Хорошая выносливость. Отсутствие рвотного рефлекса. Достаточное количество выпивки. Прочная плоская поверхность. Конфиденциальность. Или публичность, зависит от того, с кем ты. Креативность. Предприимчивость. Дерзость. Некоторое _«je ne sais quoi»_...

Мэтт использует задницу Старка, чтобы крепко соединить их бёдра, одновременно кусая между плечом и шеей, и речь Старка превращается в стон.

— Смазка, — повторяет Мэтт в покрасневшую кожу.

Старк копается в переднем кармане и вытаскивает практически пустую бутылочку. Мэтт улыбается, снова его целует и, держа на весу Старка, отходит от бара к одному из диванчиков, на который бесцеремонно его бросает. Старк приземляется, широко расставив ноги — идеальная поза для Мэтта.

Он просовывает руки Старку под рубашку и поднимает её до подмышек, прослеживая открывающуюся кожу языком. Он нежно перекатывает между зубов один сосок, зализывая его языком, и Старк скулит, выгибаясь и прижимаясь твёрдым членом к животу Мэтта.

Мэтт спускается по груди Старка обратно к его члену, посасывая его через джинсы, — ткань уже мокрая через два слоя, и если бы он сам не был уже так возбуждён, то раздел бы Старка своими зубами, но... Он быстро расстегивает молнию, стаскивает джинсы до колен, а потом снимает и промокшие трусы, целуя у основания члена.

— Блядь, — задыхается Старк, — давай, красавчик, мне нужен твой член...

Мэтт выдавливает на пальцы смазку и без предупреждения засовывает сразу два. Старк резко выдыхает, — его сердце бешено бьётся в ушах Мэтта, — и опускается на них. Мэтт сгибает пальцы, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы в его заднице, и Старк запрокидывает голову, требуя:

— Еще один.

От третьего пальца бёдра Старка движутся чуть быстрее, маленькими толчками он трахает себя на руке Мэтта, и если это не самая горячая вещь в мире...

— Хорошо, — заявляет Старк. — Отлично, давай, трахни меня.

Мэтт вытаскивает пальцы, но сколькой от смазки рукой не может расстегнуть собственную молнию, так что Старк садится, чтобы ему помочь. Он выдавливает смазку себе на руку и проводит кулаком по члену Мэтта. По всему телу Мэтта проходит электрический заряд, и он непроизвольно подаётся в руку Старка.

Старк ложится, оборачивая ноги вокруг талии Мэтта, и роняя его на себя. Тот снова находит пальцами отверстие, направляет себя, и один плавным движением толкается внутрь.

Из лёгких выходит весь воздух.

— Блядь. Блядь, ты такой узкий. Тони.

Тони спивается пятками Мэтту в задницу, и, обхватив за шею, тянет его вниз, чтобы поцеловать, сплетая вместе языки. Он двигает тазом, чуть соскальзывая с члена Мэтта, а потом возвращается обратно, — блядь. Это чувствуется фантастически. Чёрт возьми.

— Двигайся уже, малыш, — говорит Старк. Он звучит измученным, но возбуждённым.

Мэтт практически полностью выскальзывает из него и толкается обратно так, что диванчик сдвигается. Старк откидывается назад, чтобы упереться руками, и подается вперед на каждое действие. Мэтт закрывает глаза и теряется в ощущениях, видя звёзды: движения вперёд-назад, пот и жара, стоны Старка и чувство сжимающихся вокруг члена мышц. Ни у кого из них не получается продержаться долго.

Чуть позже, Мэтт лежит на полу. Всё ещё голый Старк тяжело дышит на диване над ним. Очки Мэтта... где-то. Возможно, потеряны навсегда. Кого это волнует.

— Итак, — начинает Старк, и это звучит довольно зловеще. Как _«Итак, нам нужно поговорить. Мы должны навесить ярлык на то, что между нами происходит»_. Но нет, это все лишь: — Я не занимаюсь сексом с кем-нибудь ещё.

Мэтт совсем не в настроении сбегать. Это того не стоит, и он просто не хочет.

— Я тоже, — говорит он. — Я слишком занят, чтобы тебе изменять Старк, — улыбается он. Это глупо, ему нужно это прекратить.

— Ну ладно, — отвечает Старк. Вот и всё.

**Author's Note:**

> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
